Freshmen are useless
by bellblosem
Summary: Beca asks Chloe to help her DJ the radio station. Oneshot.


Chloe was standing in front of her mirror, just checking if she looks okay. She wanted to look pretty, and she wanted to impress Beca. Even though they were just going to sit in a dark room. Chloe wanted Beca's jaw to drop when she saw her.

Beca had asked Chloe to help her DJ at the radio station about a week ago. Now that Beca was higher up in the school, she got more slots for actually playing music. Beca and Chloe had managed to keep in touch, as Chloe hadn't gone anywhere after graduating, and was just working jobs around the town. Beca had been complaining about all the new freshmen being completely useless and having no idea what they were doing, and with Jesse being busy with running the Treble Makers and not really wanting to stack CDs, She was the only one doing anything at the radio station. Beca and Chloe were having their weekly catch-up coffee when Beca had asked.

"Hey, I was thinking, Did you want to come help me one day at the radio station? I understand if you don't want to, or you're too busy or something"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I would like to help. I'd love to see you in your natural habitat." Chloe laughed, and Beca gave her a disproving glare, as if to say "I don't _only _make mixes."

And that's what had led to today. Chloe was actually quite nervous. The two had been flirting ever since the start of the Bella rehearsals. Sure, it had stopped for a bit while Beca was dating Jesse, but that only lasted a few weeks. Chloe knew Beca would never admit to her feelings, Beca was way too guarded, and Chloe just felt so nervous. What if Beca rejected her? Chloe didn't mind that much, the two still got to hang around a lot. And Chloe would rather be Beca's friend than be rejected.

Beca was sitting in the booth, lining up tracks to play, when Chloe walked in. Chloe got to the door of the booth when Beca shouted,

"No freshmen in the booth." Which Chloe responded to by give Beca a confused glance. "I'm kidding of course, come in." Chloe stepped in and looked around at all the CDs on the shelves.

"I can see why you complain so much about the freshmen not stacking the CDs. There sure is a lot."

"Well, there has to be, otherwise we'd never have any original mixes. And there's was too many songs out there to be just confined to a few."

Chloe didn't really know what she was doing. She had no idea how any of this worked. She opted that the best option would just to sit in the corner and stay out of the way. Beca was getting on with whatever she needed to do.

The two had been there for a while now, and Chloe still hadn't done anything. Chloe wondered if Beca really did ask her here for help, or maybe it was that Beca needed some company. Before Chloe could allow the though the develop further, she heard Beca give a small grunt. When Chloe looked around she saw Beca balanced on one leg, with her arm stretched up trying to reach the top shelf of CDs.

"I can't. Reach." Beca said, which Chloe replied to by giggling.

"Let me help you." Chloe said, walking over to Beca. "You so cute, and that's one of the reasons I love you." She said, reaching up to get the CD, not realising what she had just said. She got the CD, and was about to give it to Beca, when she noticed the look of surprise on the brunettes face. Chloe then realised what she had said, and brought her hand to her mouth in shock.

"You...You.." Beca muttered. "Love me?"

Chloe stood there, not really knowing what to say. She didn't mean to tell Beca, it just kinda.. came out. Chloe knew she couldn't deny it though. So she decided the best option was to just spill her guts out, and then leave and never talk to Beca again.

"Yes, I am. I am completely head over heels in love with you Beca Mitchell, and I have been ever since I first saw you at that activity fair. I was so pleased when you turned up for auditions, because it meant that I could spend everyday with you. And I always stood up for you when Aubrey put you down, and I always said we should try to use some of your mixes. And then at the Semi-finals you ran off, and I didn't have time to catch you. And then we never advanced, and I never saw you at Bella rehearsals any more. But then we got the new that we were back in the competition, and I texted you, because you make us better. You make _me _better. And then when we sang in the pool, and I starting to sing _Just The Way You Are _all I could think about way you. And how _you_ are amazing. And then how we sung at the finals, and it was amazing, but then I saw you run off and kiss Jesse, and I could feel my heart shatter into a million pieces. But then you broke up, and we were still talking. And all I could think about was being something more. I love you, I love you, I love you. And, I'm sorry." By the end of Chloe rambling, she had broken down to tears. Chloe grabbed her bag, and quickly ran out the booth, never wanting to see Beca again in shame.

Beca stood there in shock a few seconds after Chloe had said all this. Beca just couldn't believe it. Beca knew there was something between them, but she just though it was Chloe being affectionate to everyone, and just being, well, Chloe. Beca would have never imagined that Chloe loved her.

"Wait!" Beca screaming, running after Chloe to catch up with her. Beca finally did, and Beca was completely out of breath.

"Wait. Chloe. I'm. Kinda. In. Love. With. You. Too." Beca was finding it hard to catch her breath back, but she knew she needed to tell Chloe this.

"Really?" Chloe asked, smiling behind the tears still streaming down her face.

"Yes, Really" Beca replied, leaning in towards Chloe, so their foreheads were touching. Chloe closed the gap between their lips. Beca noticed that Chloe lips tasted salty from the tears. After a while, they came apart.

"Maybe it isn't such a bad thing that all the freshmen helpers suck after all" Beca chuckled. "After all, if they were any good, I never would have asked you to come tonight."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Favourite and Review?**


End file.
